G.E. Body
G.E. Bodies are metallic exo-skeletons that are used by badly-wounded Minifigs, most notably including General. History In mid-2001, General Evil was trapped in one of his bases as Dr. Rex blew it up. General Evil survived the incident, but lost both legs, one of his arms, and most of his skin. His brother, Evil Ogel, arrived just in time and knew that the general did not have long to live. Thus, he put General Evil in a stasis tube until he could figure out a method of keeping General Evil alive. Using a simple LEGOOGLE search, Ogel found out of a nearly-indestructible metal called G.E. Metal. That gave him an idea, and he ordered his Worker Drones to come up with a blueprint for an exo-skeleton while he ordered other drones to locate the metal. Somewhat basing the design upon a grasshopper, the Worker Drones came up with a blueprint that even Ogel liked. When the other drones came back with the G.E. Metal, Evil Ogel ordered them to work on building this exo-skeleton he dubbed the "G.E. Body". When the first G.E. Body was completed, General Evil was taken out of stasis and surgically placed inside the G.E. Body. Then, just in case something happened to the original G.E. Body, General Evil ordered the drones to make some more G.E. Bodies, and ship them to other Ogel bases. At least one G.E. Body was shipped to Antarctica, and was hidden in a secure chamber of Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Three years later, an Alpha Team agent named Frozeen was badly burnt and wounded in the Mountain Fortress. Libo sneaked into the room, dragged Frozeen into this secure chamber, and went straight to work on surgically placing Frozeen inside this other G.E. Body. During Ogel's final attack in 2008, Frozeen lost his G.E. Body for a long time as punishment for attacking Grease, and it was securely locked up in Alpha Team Headquarters. To keep him on life support, Frozeen was given a Minifig Armor Suit to replace his G.E. Body. Sometime prior to the Dino Attack, he retrieved his original G.E. Body. After Frozeen was killed and then reborn in a body that did not require a G.E. Body, General became the last known minifigure to wear a G.E. Body. Following General's death on December 21, 2010, there are no G.E. Bodies still in use. Fully-Robotic G.E. Bodies During Mission Deep Freeze, General Evil wanted to test Frozeen, and so took a spare G.E. Body and filled its hollow interior with machinery, thus creating a fully-robotic G.E. Body. He programmed its A.I. so that this G.E. Body would think and act like General Evil. Then, General Evil himself sent the robotic G.E. Body to fight Frozeen. This fully-mechanical G.E. Body was blown up by a Panrahk XP. Although no other robot G.E. Bodies have been seen, it is possible that General Evil used more of them. Evil Ogel's G.E. Body Unbeknownst to even General Evil, Evil Ogel designed his own unique variant of the G.E. Body in case anything happened to him. After its completion, Ogel wanted it to remain a secret, so he killed the drones who worked on it, then constantly changed the location of his G.E. Body so that nobody could find it in the same place twice. While Evil Ogel has not yet needed to use this G.E. Body, an alternate future version of Ogel known as Fogel used this G.E. Body variant. This G.E. Body, along with Fogel and the other FUTURE villains, was ultimately destroyed in an explosion by a Panrahk XP. However, the secret was out, and now it is common knowledge that Ogel has a private G.E. Body stored away for his own use. The unintended public reveal of this secret, which he worked so hard to protect, is something that has been troubling Ogel because now Alpha Team is aware of his last contingency plan to cheat death. Abilities and Traits G.E. Bodies are composed of G.E. Metal, and the only known Alpha Team weapon that can destroy G.E. Metal is the powerful Panrahk XP explosive. Therefore, it is very difficult to damage, shoot, or stab a G.E. Body, and since Panrahk XP explosives are so rare and dangerous, this means that the G.E. Body is, for all intents and purposes, practically invincible. The insides of the G.E. Body are mostly hollow. This allows one to surgically place a Minifig or a Minifig-like creature inside a G.E. Body. However, if the user is missing limbs, the G.E. Body's limbs can also be filled with machinery, wires, motors, etc. and serve as a prosthetic limb. Since thus far there are no four-armed users of G.E. Bodies, the two lower arms tend to be entirely prosthetic, and the wings must be mechanically implanted into the back of the user. Due to the high specific heat capacity of G.E. Metal, users of G.E. Bodies may stand in open sunshine for hours without feeling the metal burning their skin or muscle. Because the design was somewhat based upon a grasshopper, the legs of a G.E. Body have large spring mechanisms in them, allowing the user to leap large distances. Bug-like wings are also featured on the G.E. Body, allowing the user flight. In addition, the feet and hands of a G.E. Body are excellent at grabbing and holding, and are even slightly magnetic, allowing the user to walk on walls or even the ceiling. However, G.E. Bodies are still vulnerable to Panrahk XP explosives. While shooting and stabbing does not hurt the user, one can still choke a G.E. Body user to death by strangling them, and internal threats such as poison can still kill the user. The first few weeks of using a G.E. Body tend to be the hardest, since the user is not used to their new form and often forget about their wings or extra arms. The only part of the user that is exposed even when using a G.E. Body would be the eyes and the skin around the eyes. Trivia *'PeabodySam' based the G.E. Body off of "a combination of General Grievous from Star Wars and Hopper from A Bug's Life". The physical similarities between a G.E. Body and General Grievous has been noted by characters in both Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG. The in-universe explanation for this is that George Lucas based the design of General Grievous off of the G.E. Body when writing Revenge of the Brick. *The G.E. Body underwent a major retcon in early 2008. Prior to that time, it was a completely-robotic body inhabited by the spirits of dead Minifigs, and bore a different face design (looking more Minifig than Grievous). Since then, it has been retconned to simply be an exoskeleton inhabited by badly-wounded Minifigs who are still alive, and the face design was also altered (since PeabodySam was never truly content with the original face design). Category:PeabodySam Category:Technology Category:Ogel